


Rattler

by JForward



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Again sort of, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bruising, Come Inflation, Comfort, Egg Laying, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Inflation, Kaiju, Kaiju!Newt, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Sex Toys, Tentacles, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JForward/pseuds/JForward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another gift for Otachistongue.</p>
<p>Warning; this is kink city and features some slightly non-con stuff, also featuring scratching/biting to the point of bleeding, a little cum inflation, toy play, sort of oviposition stuff (references to it at least) and is 100% smut.</p>
<p>Kaiju!Newt has been acting weird for days, and all of a sudden he starts rattling in the middle of the lab. Hermann investigates what his transformed partner is hiding and has a bit of a surprise as a result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rattler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alienfirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienfirst/gifts).



  
Something felt rather _wrong,_ recently. Something off. Hermann frowned as he sat at his desk, leg stretched out in front of him, relaxing with a cup of (genuinely awful) tea, eyeing the mutated scientist as he scurried around the lab. As the hot drink warmed his fingers, he considered why something would feel so off. After all, he'd been watching his partner transform into a kaiju over a matter of months, and although the transformation seemed to be slowing - thank any gods that happened to be listening - well, it was enough to make anyone feel like something was off. Despite that, he knew something else was going on. His focus followed the swishing tail, distractedly, and the reason popped into his head.

Newton was acting _weird_.

On it's own, that was nothing new. Newton practically personified weird, after all - he had as a human and he most certainly did as a hybrid. Their physical partnership seemed to have come together slightly from necessity, as well as desire, seeing as how most avoided all contact with him. He'd heard the whispered comments in the corridor, about the 'creature in the labs'. Newton's hearing was far improved over his, yet it never seemed to bother him, through everything... but now, he was acting decidedly odd. Newton acting odd had never once been a good thing.

The last time something like this had happened, he'd discovered that Newt was starting to change into a kaiju. The time before that, he'd created a damned pons machine and nearly killed himself. So yes, Newt acting so squirrely did ring warning bells in the mathematician's mind. Yet he said nothing, watching him swish around the labs. It was hard to say, with the toughened blue skin of Newt's new face, but he was quite sure there was a _flush_ there. Like he was hot. He walked differently, too - now balanced perfectly on his transformed feet, it seemed odd that he was taking such caution with his steps. Yet his breathing was a little louder than normal. Almost like panting.

Odd. He put down his tea and grasped his cane, easing to his feet and walking carefully towards the chalkboard. It didn't help matters that the last few days, Newt had foregone his usual position on the bed, curled under the overlarge jacket bought especially for the purpose. The jacket was gone, but Newt hadn't been sleeping with him - he had a feeling the other had gone back to his own official quarters. That rather hurt, all things considered, but he tried to act like it didn't. Kaiju were a law unto themselves, after all, and Newton... well. His cane caught on the edge of a table housing a sample and it rattled - starting to slide. Hermann had no chance of catching the heavy tank.

" _Newton!_ " he called, trying to do so anyway, not wanting to deal with ammonia all over the floor - and the hybrid moved at that creepy speed, arms and shoulders wrapping around the tank, pushing hard to get everything straight. Hermann's eyes widened a little, not relaxing as it settled, because Newton as most definitely panting, his cheeks were definitely flush, and there was no mistaking that - he had rattled as he crossed the space. "Newton..." he said, slowly, turning on point to face the other. He didn't miss the way his tails responded, the slight ducking of his head, the little actions that made reading the man so much easier recently. "... You rattled."

"What're you talking about, dude?" Newton replied, but definitely looked away that time, rubbing at his neck.   
"You're wearing clothes. You don't do that." he gestured at the fabric hooked around his waist, hiding his crotch. "And you're glowing past it." Horned head turned down, staring at the glow visible through the fabric, and his tail twitched again. Taking a half step back, hard on his heel, there was a faint but undeniable rattle. "Newton, what have you done?" he said, softly, reaching out to touch his hip. The spots that had been glowing dully flared at the dusting contact and Newt let out a whimper Hermann recognised.

"Why are you rattling?" he whispered, hand going to unhook the fabric. It was a simple knot - not surprising, as Newt had those claws - and he easily undid it with one hand, pushing Newt slowly back towards the work table as it fell away. His glowing dick was standing firmly to attention, but Hermann paid it no mind, noting the dripping wetness from underneath and the burning heat under his hand. "Is someone in heat again?" he said, quietly, unable to help the faint smirk that rose up on his lips. "Tut, tut, Newton... I'm supposing you're not going to tell me where that rattling is coming from, hm? I'll have to find out myself." the last time this had gone rather interestingly. At least he knew how to deal with it, should it happen again.

His rough fingers slid down, thumb rubbing delicately at Newt's unfurled tip, and he shook his head just a little as he ran it down to his balls, "Not on your dick, then..." slowly dusting them lower, he pressed one, then two, up into the glowing breach that nestled underneath the hybrid's male equipment. Newt threw back his head with a low growl, as the fingers pressed in. Reaching the second knuckle, something smooth and rounded touched his fingertips. "What have we here, Newton?" he whispered, voice a touch husky.   
"Egg." he replied, thickly, and for a moment fear rolled through Hermann before he remembered that most eggs don't rattle.  
"Oh?" he whispered, pressing closer, parting Newt's legs with his own, pressing almost hip to hip, just enough space for his hand to crook.

That explained a lot. "You're full of eggs?" he whispered, nipping Newt's soft neck, carefully watching the way ripples of colour spread along the acid sack. Trusting Newt, he moved his fingers a little aggressively, making the eggs rattle again and the hybrid let out another whimper of pleasure, pressing his face into Hermann's shoulder. "You're a little breeding bitch, is that it?" he growled out, and Newt's responding purr showed he was going in a good direction. "I want you to lay." he slid his hand out, knowing Newt would smell his arousal. Deliberately not touching his dick, fingers pressing just ready to catch them, he nipped again. "I told you to lay." he hissed, and Newt tensed.

It took just a few moments for the first one to slide out, warm, the white egg slick with blue. He could feel the weight and the rolling ball inside, designed to tremble and shake whenever Newt moved. No wonder he was so hard. Hermann almost sympathised, the flickering image of Newt full of a clutch of eggs making his own dick all the harder. "How many?" he growled, nipping the biologist's ear.  
"Four." was the quiet croak, "Three... left..."   
"Keep pushing, then, breeder." Hermann growled right into Newt's ear. Tension rippled and a moan escaped as the next one slipped out. A few moments later the third followed and Hermann got an idea. "You like this?" he whispered, pushing Newt's shoulders back aggressively.

The idea didn't take more than a moment, feet pushing off, laying back onto the desk. Blue dripped down the underside of his tail, propped up on his elbows, breathing hard as Hermann leant over him a little, pushing the pointed edge of an egg into him, just a little. He whimpered, tongue uncurling, unable to control the tendrils as they tasted the air. The tentacles around his dick tried to grip it, but Hermann smacked them away warningly. Slowly, tenderly, he pushed, stretching Newt until the egg popped in and immediately slid deeper. The kaiju's head flopped back, claws scratching the surface. Hermann's hand worked him, rocking them a little deeper, making his toes curl in an amazing way.

A hand vaguely rubbed over his stomach, the breeding instinct pulsing through him. The fingers crooked, sliding inside him a third egg, rocking them, pressing against all of him beautifully. A low cry escaped his throat, whole body lighting up, rippling waves that matched the pulsating pleasure as Hermann eased the last one in, then out, slowly, talented long fingers dripping blue to the floor as he set almost a fucking rhythm. It felt like egg after egg was popping out of him, even though he knew they were toys, as if he were laying, swollen like a true kaiju breeder - his tail thrashed heavily, right on the edge of cumming, and - Hermann stopped.

Newt inhaled and sat up on his elbows, looking at the egg Hermann had in his hand, smirking a little. "Look what a mess you've made, Newton." he said, quietly, then went as if to shove it in properly, deep. A tentacle whipped out, wrapping his wrist, and forced him back. Surprised, he met Newt's eyes as the hybrid slid off, standing (a touch shakily, eggs rattling in his stomach), and wrapping a hand around the wrist, forcing the egg free. He discarded it onto the workdesk, catching Hermann in a brutal attempt at a kiss, before he started to bite and nip at Hermann's neck, scratching him until he was beading blood, tooth marks from Newt's underbite. He liked that look, tongue flicking out to taste the beads. Possessiveness overwhelmed him and he pushed hard against Hermann, hips to hips.

There was a steady, low growl in his throat, one hand on Hermann's hip, digging in until claws met skin, the other behind his head, unaware he was pushing them backward until Hermann overbalanced and they fell. Newt caught himself, automatically, but decided the floor was good, straddling Hermann and pulling away, panting roughly, tongue curling in the air above the startled Hermann. He fought the urge to physically rip away Hermann's clothes, instead carefully sliding them off. Getting the idea, Hermann helped; soon his bare skin was on the lab floor, but he didn't shiver with Newt leaning over him, body hot and slick tongue exploring his neck and chest. Newt slowly scooted down, leaving a trail of blue as he popped the button on Hermann's trousers with one claw, easily sliding them down. Hermann's own cheeks and chest were now flushed as Newt also slid down his pants, not bothering to remove them completely.

That petalled tongue had uncurled again, now trailing ever so slowly over Hermann's dick. The very tip, the three thinnest parts, wrapped around Hermann's head, while the rest of the textured parts slowly curled around the shaft, the slight tint of dilute acid in the saliva adding a very slight, pleasant throb of sting. It wrapped around him completely, before starting to move. The petal shifted, the tip still exploring his head, and Hermann was already panting and squirming. Claws gripped his hips, scratching slightly, all of Newt's eyes heavy lidded from the intensity of the sensation his tongue was feeding back to him. His own neglected cock drooled blue pre, but all his focus was on the squirming scientist below him. He growled, lower jaw parting to let him closer. A squeeze, sliding up again, feeling how close Hermann already was.

He growled and dug his claws in deeper, feeling blood beading as he possisvely moved his tongue, squeezing and dripping, nuzzling into the crotch. Hermann shouted and slowly his tongue unwound, slipping out, tasting the salt as it cleaned his cock, leaving his stomach white. He ignored how Hermann was heaving for air, still coming down, as he shifted position. He couldn't ignore himself any more, desperately hard, dripping lubricant into a puddle below him.   
"Wow." Hermann whispered, slowly sitting up, eyeing the other. "Goodness, Newton. That was... fantastic."  
"Where are you going?" Newt snarled, jerking forward, shoving Hermann to the floor by his shoulders. "We're not done."

He didn't read the fear in the other's eyes, too desperate, too animal. Hermann tried to squirm back. "Newton - Newt - I'm too sensitive, I'm afraid I can't -"  
His hands were caught in strong paws, shoved up, pinned down hard above his head. Hermann squirmed, trapped, as Newt shifted the pressure to one hand, easily keeping him trapped. His longer tentacles wrapped tight around Hermann, forcing his legs open wider. He bit the junction of neck and shoulder, leaving a deep bite, ignoring the yelp and panting from below. Hand wrapping his dick, he jerked a few short stokes, coating himself in incredibly slick pre. After a moment, he shifted, grabbing Hermann brutally by the hips and flipping him.

Mounting him like an animal, he growled right into the other's shoulders, bucking a few time before hitting his mark, holding Hermann's rear up enough. He sunk in, panting and growling, hearing Hermann make similar noises below as Newt slowly hilted, holding still, catching his breath. Thankful that he was so overproductive and slick - though it was doubtful that would've stopped the wild minded Newt - he began to rock his hips into Hermann. The tentacles swung around, wrapping to pull Hermann back on each thrust. The squirming and struggling was offputting - gasps and whimpers as each strike hit his oversensitive body, too many impulses running through Hermann's frame.

Newt got rougher, snarling, biting his shoulder again. His tail thrashed, struck the ground, dick unfurling more and more inside Hermann, layers of texture unlike a human cock. The eggs still inside rattled loudly at the violence of the actions. Snarls, rough and hard, escaped him on every wet slam. His claws dug into Hermann's shoulders, now, propping himself up, feeling blood drip underneath them, almost out of control. Hermann's eyes were glazed as Newt rutted, grunting on each hard slap, until he felt a shudder pass through the mutated other. There was a sensation he'd never had before, too pleasurable, edging into pain as it pressed hard on his prostate. Newt's dick flowered out, fuller, engorging, thickening into a tight knot.

Before he could go, though, there was a moment. His grip shifted, arms sliding around Hermann, tilting him back, sitting onto his haunches. One arm wrapped around his shoulders, pressing almost too hard on his neck, the other across his stomach. Supported on his knees and tail, Newt rocked up one last time and screeched. The hot fluid pulsed inside Hermann, letting out a dazed moan at the pleasure. The kaiju was gently kissing and nuzzling his throat, hips still rocking just a little. Hermann felt almost physically full. His hand drifted down, then eyes opened, staring at himself.

The rake-thin man didn't look so thin now. Newt was still panting, twitching, pulsing inside him, and a small paunch had formed, quickly rounding just a little. Swollen, the pressure pushed him close to going again, moaning weakly, but he couldn't breach again. The knot still in place, glowing tentacles edged around almost gingerly, gently wrapping his dick, his balls. A low exhale, too exhausted to do more, as they moved in tandem, squeezing and feeling and exploring expertly. Pushed and pushed, a gentle clawed hand rubbing at his fluid filled stomach, he finally went again. A low groan eased out of his throat as he went dry, slowly relaxing. Newt licked his ear. His own cock was easing, relaxing enough to slip out. Immediatelly, blue fluid began to run out, soaking Newt's legs.

Kissing and nuzzling his neck, Newt moved slowly. Despite his legs shaking, he lifted Hermann, carrying him as carefully (but quickly) to the attached bathroom, kicking the door shut as he flipped on the water and sat Hermann under the hot shower. "I'm sorry." he whispered, gently, making sure to wash away the blood. Hermann was still somewhat out of it, aware of the kaiju caring for him, disappearing for a few minutes and returning with clothes, no longer rattling. He was moved again, hair damp, finding himself laying on the lab sofa. Newt was under his sleeping jacket, curled on the floor, watching him with all six eyes awake. His head rested on the side, like a worried pet.

He sighed, shifting, wincing as his wounds pulled. Newt had tried to doctor them, but his skills (especially with his mutated hands) stretched to taping gauze on. "I forgive you." he said, quietly, "You just need to control your animal instincts, Newton." he said, hugging the relieved biologist back. He smiled, snuggling closer to Newt. "That was still rather... impressive, after all. And next time you plan on using those... _eggs_ , let me know." he leant a little closer. "I need to keep my breeding bitch under control, mm?" smiling, he rolled onto his back, letting himself recover, and ignoring Newt's low whine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys. Please check out my other fics! (and especially my non porn one that's a current WIP, It Hurts To Become.)
> 
> Another gift for the fabulous otachistongue, because I wasn't happy with the last one.
> 
> Constructive criticism / praise / marriage proposals / comments in general not only welcomed, but loved, treated well, and cherished for many many years.


End file.
